


monopoly and f1 drivers

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daniel cheated, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Max can't lose, Max is competitive, Monopoly (Board Game), or did he?, so is daniel, the others are very done, this is literally just a short little fic about Dan's Instagram video skdsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Monopoly destroying onerelationshipfriendship at a time
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	monopoly and f1 drivers

**Author's Note:**

> This was not planned but after seeing Daniel's Instagram video last night I just had to write this ksjdsd 
> 
> Bisexual people really can't properly sit on chairs huh? 
> 
> It's short and fun and chaotic and there is not a real point why I wrote this but I had fun and I hope you have too 💛💛
> 
> not beta-read we die like men also I have not played Monopoly in like nine months so if anything is off: we call it artistic freedom xxx

“You owe me money, Verstappen.” 

“I don’t owe you _shit_ , Ricciardo.”

“I need some cash with that roll of your dice, gimme some cash, Maxy.”

“Nope, don’t touch my money.”

“Gimme the 1,400 bucks, mate.” 

“You are not getting any cash from me.”

“Come on, you owe me rent for my houses and the hotel.” 

“You won’t get anything from me, you cheated.” 

Max glares at him but Daniel easily holds his gaze, a smirk playing around his lips. “I did not cheat. You’re just bad with handling your own money and investing it properly.” 

“No, you just cheated. There’s no way you managed to build hotels and houses when you were buying nearly everything you land on!” 

“But I did. Ask Hulk.”

Hulk, who has the unfortunate job of being their banker today, looks like he rather wants to be anywhere else but here when Max glares at him but he does nod shortly and Max snorts. “You cheated, you hid some extra cash below the table!” 

“I didn’t and it’s not my fault you thought only buying Park Lane and Mayfair would help you win.”

“It worked with the others!”

“It’s just a game, guys-“, Lando throws in, George looking up from his phone and nodding. “He’s right, calm down.” 

“You know, Daniel, capitalism is actually really bad, it’s a _human right_ to have a roof over my head, the fact that you want me to pay for it-”

“Max, are you for real now-”

“He actually has a point.”

“Really now, George?!” Lando glares at him and George shrugs, unbothered. “What, he is right. Capitalism _is_ bad.”

“We are not gonna start a discussion about politics and capitalism at 11 pm on a Wednesday night.” Hulk snorts and Daniel smirks, turning to Max. “Sorry babe, if you wanted to win you should have tried not being poor.” 

“ _Fuck you_ , Ricciardo.”

“It’s not my fault you’re poor.” Daniel grins and Max is really close to just throwing his little F1 car figure at him. Or his money. Though that is what Daniel wants and Max protectively pulls his money a bit closer. 

Maybe he should just throw a pillow. Or his cap. 

“You’ve been arguing about goddamn King’s Cross for ten minutes already before and now this, just pay and admit Daniel won, Max”, Charles throws in and Max glares at him. “Stay out of this, Leclerc, he did _not_ win.” 

“Yeah, I did.”

“You did not!” 

“Well, technically he did, he would have more money after this than you-” 

“Shut up, Lando.” 

“You’re just a bad loser, Maxy.” Daniel winks at him, stretching his hand out while leaning back on the beanbag he’s sitting on, crossing his legs and somehow managing to keep his balance. Max doubts Daniel has ever learned how to properly sit on chairs. “You owe me.”

“I don’t.” Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at him. “I won’t pay your stupid rent, we’re done.” 

“Max, your little F1 car landed on Bond Street where I built four houses and a hotel-“

“Illegally!”

“You can’t build illegally in Monopoly!” Daniel stares at him incredulously and Max snorts. “Yes, you can. You should’ve already been broke two rounds ago when you had that one card which said you went through a life crisis and lost all your money-“

“Guys, can we _please_ order pizza already?”, Lando interrupts them, a begging undertone in his voice. “I’m starving-“

“Daniel cheated on me!”

“I did not!”

“Yes! You knew you were losing and you can’t lose so you hid money below the table-“

“I didn’t-“

“Oh my _god_!” Pierre, who has been occupied with his phone for most of their game after losing all of his money to Daniel after the first few rounds already, stares at them exasperated. “I thought you guys are in love!”

“Not during monopoly”, Lando comments dryly. “I don’t even know why I agreed to this, I knew how this would end after playing with them at Silverstone.”

“I’m competitive.” Max crosses his arms defensively in front of his chest, glaring at his boyfriend and Daniel leans back, eyes fixated on him. “Me too.”

“We barely noticed”, George deadpans, “glad you pointed that out again, guys.”

“You both lost, Lando won”, Hulk declares with an unimpressed expression on his face and Max and Daniel both turn to him, glaring at him. “ _What_?!” 

“Lando lost all his money to you over an hour ago!” Max stares at him incredulously but Hulk just shrugs, clearly not affected by Max’s death glare. “I’m the banker.”

“That doesn’t mean you can suddenly declare who wins, that is not how the game works!”

“As if you’d know how the game works, you cheated!” Max glares at Daniel again who snorts in disbelief. “You can sleep on the sofa tonight if you continue with that-“

“You can fly to the next GP on your own if you continue-“

“Oh my _god_ , shut up, both of you!” Pierre scowls while George mutters something along the lines of “wish I had stayed with Lewis tonight”. 

“You’re worse than Esteban during our karting days!”

“You know he’s serious when he brings up Esteban”, Charles whispers to Lando who grins and Pierre snorts. “It’s just _a game_.”

“You know, when I was a child I once swallowed all of the little figures and the doctor did an x-ray and they had to get them out of my poop later”, Lando then suddenly throws in and it’s quiet for a second, all of them staring at him a bit speechless. “I was like three, my Mum was super mad at me, Oli just laughed. It was an experience.”

“...thanks for that?” Hulk raises his eyebrows and George buries his face in his hands, groaning. “Things I never wanted to know about you Lando, thank you.” 

Max would feel sorry for him if he wasn’t still busy being mad at Daniel. 

“And I’m really starving”, Lando adds helpfully, clearly not caring that he just told an embarrassing childhood story to his co-workers, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Can we order pizza now?”

“But we still don’t know who won-“

“Not you”, Max interrupts Daniel, still very pissed off, and Hulk sighs very deeply. “As I said, Lando won.”

“But-“

“Who suggested again that we invite the whole grid to play Monopoly together? Yeah no, I veto that.” George glares at them while Lando giggles. “I heard Seb is surprisingly competitive as well. We should have invited Seb for a bit of spice.” 

“Because this isn’t spicy enough already?” George raises his eyebrows while Charles’ eyes light up. “We should have definitely invited Seb!” 

“Next time”, Hulk promises them with a smirk and Max snorts. “There won’t be a next time when that Australian dickhead doesn’t stop cheating.”

“I did not cheat but I’m not surprised the stubborn Dutch idiot didn’t get that into his goddamn thick skull.” Daniel glares at him and Max flips him off, very close to punching him. “Fuck you.”

“Actually didn’t plan to right now.”

“I really hate you.”

“Feeling’s mutual, darlin’.”

“Asshole.”

“Watch your mouth Max or I’ll make sure-“

“JUST FUCK IT OUT FOR GOD’S SAKE!”, Charles suddenly yells and they all flinch at his sudden outburst. Max stares at him speechless while Daniel blinks, a bit taken aback and Charles takes a deep breath, awkwardly clearing his throat. “I mean, not now. Later. I don’t want to be here when you two have sex and Lando already ordered pizza. And I really want food.” 

Max is still a bit at a loss for words and he hates that Daniel starts smirking again. That handsome cheating bastard, Max _saw_ him hiding a few pounds below the table before-

“Listen, can’t we just eat pizza and play some Call of Duty?”, George asks dryly, already reaching for the little houses on the board, collecting them in the box of the game. “Or watch some movie on Netflix? And then-“

“But I won the game.”

“Max, you didn’t win.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Max.”

“Daniel.”

They stare at each other again, Max narrowing his eyes when realisation dawns on him. “Show me your sleeves.”

He is really close to just leaving the room but he won’t let Daniel get away with this. 

“What?” Daniel looks a bit puzzled and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Your sleeves. Why are you wearing a long-sleeved jumper in here anyway?”

“I’m cold.”

“We have _August_. We are in _Monaco_.”

“I’m Australian, I’m cold easily.”

“We’ve had around 30 degrees all day!”

Daniel just shrugs and Max stares at him for another second before he suddenly jumps up and leaps at him, effectively tackling Daniel to the ground, glad about the fact that his boyfriend was sitting on that goddamn beanbag. 

Best investment Max ever made if you asked him. 

And Daniel says he can’t handle his own money. 

Ridiculous. 

But this also means Daniel actually lands quite soft on their fluffy white carpet and a couple of pillows, managing to somehow catch himself on his hands, saving himself from getting a concussion (and Michael would’ve definitely yelled at them for that). 

Max tries pinning him down with his thighs, wrestling with Dan for a couple of seconds and he screams (not squeals, thank you very much) when Daniel starts tickling him.

“You _bastard_ -“

He tries to protect himself and Daniel just laughs, a deep rich sound that makes Max’s belly flutter every time and his heart doubling in size. Before he knows it Daniel pulls him into a fierce kiss, their teeth clashing together, Daniel nipping at his lips, his beard stubble scratching against his cheek. 

Max fights him for a couple more seconds before he gives in and melts into the kiss, trying to sneakily reach for Daniel’s sleeves but his boyfriend is faster, flipping them around and pinning Max to the ground. 

“I hate you”, Max whispers against his lips but there’s no malice behind his words and when he looks up at him he smirks Dan grinning. “Sure you do.”

He leans down again, capturing his lips in a much softer kiss, his tongue quickly licking over his lips and Max involuntarily smiles. He knows Daniel is just trying to distract him from whatever he is hiding but well - it works. And he has always had a hard time resisting Daniel Ricciardo. 

“You’re an idiot”, he tells him when Daniel’s thumb brushes over his cheek, sending goosebumps down his spine and Dan’s grin widens. “And you’re a stubborn bastard who can’t lose.” 

Max wants to argue but then Daniel pushes his hips down, rubbing his crotch against Max’s and Max escapes a quiet moan when he realises Dan is half-hard.

_Goddamnit_

He pushes his hips up to get a bit more friction, Daniel kissing him again and Max feels his blood running south, heat building up inside of him-

“For the love of God, _we are still here_!” Hulk’s loud voice makes them both flinch and Max involuntarily blushes, biting his lips. He completely forgot they still have guests in their flat and he awkwardly clears his throat, Daniel sitting upon his legs. 

“So, I heard Lando won?” He smirks and Max lets it slide, glad he’s wearing quite comfortable sweatpants which hide his half-hard dick. God bless his own collection. 

“Winner is paying for dinner.” He shrugs and Lando glares at him. “Hey, that’s not what we agreed on-“

“Yeah, winner paying sounds nice,” George smirks and Lando stares at him betrayed. “ _George_!”

“You won, mate, be gracious.” George just grins, nudging him with his elbow and Charles nods enthusiastically. “Thanks, Lando, really kind of you.”

“I’m without a job at the moment so that’s very appreciated,” Hulk smirks as well and Max grins. “He has a big heart.” 

“I don’t know why I still hang out with you.” Lando snorts while already reaching for his wallet and Pierre laughs. “Because you love us.”

“Debatable.” Lando sighs deeply and gets up when the doorbell rings. “I’m right back. _You’re welcome_.”

While Lando is getting their food Daniel gets up as well, offering Max a hand and Max sighs before he lets Daniel pull him up from their living room floor. 

Hulk already put the game back in the box, clearly wanting to avoid any more arguments and Max gets them a couple of more beers from the kitchen. 

“This is nice”, Pierre comments when they’re scattered around the sofa a few minutes later, everyone with a huge pizza box on their laps. “I don’t know why we don’t do this more often.”

“Maybe because F1 drivers and board games don’t mix very well?” Hulk raises an eyebrow, he has had a heated discussion with George about rent before as well and Charles grins. “I think it was fun.” 

“You have an odd definition of fun but you do you, I guess.” Hulk takes a big bite of his pizza and George frowns. “I mean, we could play UNO the next-“

“NO!” Lando stares at him in horror while Max prefers not to say anything, avoiding to look at Daniel and Pierre slowly looks from Lando to Max and Daniel. “Why not?”

Max stays quiet, deciding to rather take another bite from his pizza while Daniel seems very fascinated with a loose thread on his sweatpants all of a sudden and Lando sighs. “They didn’t talk to each other for two days after Max pulled three ‘Draw Four’ cards in a row on Daniel.” 

“I trusted him!”, Daniel bursts out and Hulk groans. “No, we are not having this discussion again.”

“Alright, no UNO then but maybe Cluedo??” Charles looks genuinely excited about the prospect of playing more board games with them and Max tries his best to hide the smile that’s making its way on his face.

No. He does _not_ like hanging out with Charles. Charles is only here because George, Lando and Pierre dragged him along. 

But god, suddenly he wants to play Trivial Pursuit against Charles very, very badly. 

Their friends leave around 1 am and Max stores the Monopoly game on their game shelf in the living room, still kind of regretting having bought it when they were bored in Silverstone during a particularly rainy Free Practice. 

He relaxes when Daniel hugs him from behind, pressing his face into his neck and he turns his head a bit, capturing Daniel’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“I won anyway”, he whispers against Daniel’s lips and Dan smirks. 

“You wish”, he murmurs, pressing soft kisses against Max’s neck and Max feels his knees go weak. God, he’s so gone for this man. 

“I did”, Max protests weakly but then Daniel bites his skin lightly, sucking a hickey onto it and Max escapes a low moan. 

“Wanna finish what you started before?”, he mumbles, turning so he faces Daniel and Daniel nods, his big hands roaming over Max’s back while his eyes are dark. “Come on.”

He pulls him along to their bedroom and it’s only later, after they had sex and Max comes back from the bathroom, that he notices two lonely fake pound notes on their bedroom floor. Next to Daniel’s grey jumper. 

Which he was wearing all evening. 

They stare at each other for a second until Daniel smirks and Max groans, jumping on the bed and starting to tickle Daniel. 

“You fucker!”

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself I'm Max I also can't lose sjdksd 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to scream with me about that Daniel video skjdskd
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
